


SPN Genre Bingo Masterlist

by justanotherbusyfangirl



Series: Bingo Card Masterlists [7]
Category: Supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2019-11-15 10:01:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18071267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanotherbusyfangirl/pseuds/justanotherbusyfangirl
Summary: Here are my masterlists for the SPN Genre Bingo.





	1. Chapter 1

Summer Nights - [Surprise](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16806112)

One Bed for Three - [Good Boy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16859533)

Playing Pretend - [Jokes and Dreams](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18442388)

Overplayed Song -[Beater](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16865794)

Insomnia - [Connection](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18012674)

Halloween - [I Hate Halloween](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17054867)

Panic Room -[Burning](https://just-another-busyfangirl.tumblr.com/post/184184384565/burning)

Mark of Cain - [All Figured Out](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17436632)

Always Keep Fighting - [Support](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16860028)

Three AM - [In Dean's Head](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17368583)

Concert - [Time for a Break](https://just-another-busyfangirl.tumblr.com/post/184604708312/time-for-a-break)

Camp Fire - [Perfectly Good Tent](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16865365)

Free Space - [Memories](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16860046)

Fourth of July -[Summertime](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16859473)

Hangover - [Gold Bands](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17368472)

"I love you" - [Pie and More](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17555567)

Jealousy - [Worth Your While](https://just-another-busyfangirl.tumblr.com/post/184160764314/worth-your-while)

Car Accident - [Too Late](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16865338)

First Child - [Fresh Ch. 2](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16859932)

Broken Bone - [I'll Play if You Play](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16806133)

Vacation - [Forced Break](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18375383)

Wrong Number - [Pizza](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17084699)

Demon - [Nice and Tight](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16797715)

Cuddling - [Ice and Fire](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16896153)

Apple Pie - [Fresh Ch. 1](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16859932)


	2. SPN Genre Bingo Masterlist Round 2!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here is my SPN Genre Bingo Masterlist 2019-2020.

Poly-Fic - 

Leviathan - 

Date Night - 

Meet the Parents - 

Breath Play - 

New Years Eve - 

Medical AU - 

A/B/O - [Fallen From Grace Chapter 1](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Farchiveofourown.org%2Fworks%2F20572880%2Fchapters%2F48839303&t=YTM1Y2JjZGE1ZDI0NWI2YzczNWI1ZDdjMzM2YTBmMjlmZmJkZmZhZixwTWlRcWJZUg%3D%3D&b=t%3AtCUr-fm4XtAg6KO8O6l3Vw&p=https%3A%2F%2Fjust-another-busyfangirl.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F187263777587%2Fspn-genre-bingo-card-2&m=1)

Cabin in the Woods - [Pulse](https://just-another-busyfangirl.tumblr.com/post/187406774997/pulse)

Camp Fire - [High of the Season](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Farchiveofourown.org%2Fworks%2F20442080&t=MjUyNjY3YWZkYzI2NjQxNmE0ZjgyM2MxZTEzZmVlYmVkMmRhODQ0OCxwTWlRcWJZUg%3D%3D&b=t%3AtCUr-fm4XtAg6KO8O6l3Vw&p=https%3A%2F%2Fjust-another-busyfangirl.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F187263777587%2Fspn-genre-bingo-card-2&m=1)

Cuddling - 

New Years Resolution - 

Free Space - 

The Bunker - 

Kisses - 

Online Dating - 

Angst to Fluff - 

Jared Padalecki - 

Truth or Dare - 

Sioux Falls - [Actually...Relieved](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Farchiveofourown.org%2Fworks%2F20477042&t=NjdlMjZlMmExODE0MjgzODkyZDQ0ZDE0NWFiMTZiNDQ1N2Q1MmYzNixwTWlRcWJZUg%3D%3D&b=t%3AtCUr-fm4XtAg6KO8O6l3Vw&p=https%3A%2F%2Fjust-another-busyfangirl.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F187263777587%2Fspn-genre-bingo-card-2&m=1)

Child AU - 

Convention - 

Unexpected Gifts - 

High School AU - 

Lawrence, KS - 


End file.
